Peanut Butter and Apples
by Nymphicus
Summary: Draco has a sudden craving for peanut butter and apples but freaks out when a bump in the road stops him from getting his snack. Read to see if he will ever reach his creamy peanut butter and crisp apples!


**Please be easy on me as this is my very first fanfiction story! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any idea or content that belongs to J.K. Rowling! I wish I did but that will never happen.**

* * *

Peanut Butter and Apples

Draco Malfoy was coming back to the Heads common room as usual after an especially hard Quidditch session. He decided his daily snack when he got back would be a nice helping of peanut butter and apples. He had seen his best friend, Blaise, eating peanut butter and carrots before practice and it looked appetizing but the combination of carrots with peanut butter was just bizarre¹! Apples and peanut butter together was heavenly though.

Once in the common room he dropped his stuff in a messy pile beside the door and headed toward their mini kitchen. As always before preparing his snack, he washed his hands (a stupid rule of his roommate, Hermione's, in his opinion) then went to search for his Peter Pan Peanut Butter and Fuji apples.

Hermione had just walked out of her room hoping to find her Hogwarts: A History which she might have under the couch from reading it last night. She was just bending down to look under the couch when she heard a girlish yelp coming from the kitchen. She hurried over to check out the situation but her worried face soon turned into a smirk that could have given Draco's trademark smirk a run for its money.

What she saw that made her change her emotions so quickly was a certain Draco Malfoy pulling at his hair in anxiety while looking in their spacious pantry. She decided to play along with him so she walked up with a concerned look on her face and asked him, "Aw Malfoy, what's wrong? Did someone make a boo boo? Does he need it kissed?" He turned to her with a 'fretful' expression and started babbling, "Where'sthepeanutbutter!?I'mlookingforitandIcan'tfindit!!!AndIamalsogoingtokillyouafterthisforsayingthattone!"

Hermione put her smirk back onto her face before saying, "Malfoy you need to speak slower, now calm down! Did you say you were looking for peanut butter?" He took a deep breath before once again explaining his circumstance slower, "Granger, I can't find the peanut butter _or_ apples in the pantry! Do you know where they are? Also I am going to kill you if you ever repeat those words you said earlier _ever_ again!"

Hermione looked amused and decided to have some more fun with him. She put on a thinking face and tapped her chin with her finger a few times with her arms crossed before murmuring, "Hmm, maybe its here, no, maybe I put it there, no that's not it either" A wide grin covered her face before she exclaimed, " Oh wait! I know what happened to the peanut butter and apples! I _ate_ them." Draco's worried look was wiped off his face and replaced with a look of pure horror. "YOU _ATE_ THEM!?" "BUT I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR A _GIANT_ PACK _YESTERDAY_! HOW COULD THEY BE GONE ALREADY?"

Hermione imitated her thinking look again for a few seconds before 'realizing', "Oh yeah! You see, I had a few girl friends over today and we were all in the mood for some apples and peanut butter so I took them out and we finished them off. It was quite delicious actually."

Draco's face now had a look of too many emotions to list but made him look close to that of a madman pouting². "But I _want_ apples and peanut butter! I was looking forward to having _apples and peanut butter_! How can we be _out_! We have _magic _we can never be out! I'm going to call the house elves right now to see if they can bring me some!" he said with a look of determination. He then left sprinting to the kitchens while Hermione sat on the couch counting the minutes for the big scream.

_Three, two, one… _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The scream of Draco in misery filled all of the hallways and caused student and teacher alike to raise their heads from their work.

An angry Draco came back in and Hermione made a fake exclamation, "Oops! Sorry Draco, I forgot to tell you that they were out too and food is one of the five Principal Exception to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration so they have to order it the muggle way except faster." Draco's expression was first of barely controlled anger that gradually changed to one of defeat as he finally gave up his search for his peanut butter and apples. "Oh well I guess it's not your fault anyway, I'll just have some cheese and crackers instead."

Hermione didn't mask her appearance of nervousness and guilt before covering an empty box of crackers with the throw and saying softly, "Um Malfoy, There's a problem with that…He-he-h-e."

Author's Notes:

¹- I have nothing against carrot and peanut butter lovers. I just used that for Blaise. I myself eat them all the time so no offence meant!

²- I know what most of you are thinking! Why in the world would a madman be pouting or in my case, what in the world does a madman pouting look like? Well, please just use your imagination!

I hope you liked my first fan fiction and I am starting to work on another one right now! Please try to be easy on me while reviewing! Thanks!


End file.
